dmmdfandomcom-20200222-history
Noiz
Noiz is one of the main characters in DRAMAtical Murder. His All Mate is Usagimodoki. History Noiz is from a wealthy family in Germany. As a child, Noiz was impatient and made a lot of mistakes which lead him to be locked up by his parents. He was given all the care he needed to take care of himself including a daily meal, house keeper and being home schooled. Noiz began to lose his sense, especially pain and Noiz begins to like being alone. Because of his affliction, he could never play with the other kids because he doesn't know what would hurt them. Appearance Noiz is a tall slender man and has short messy blond hair. His body is entirely covered with piercings and he has bandages wrapped on both of his hands. He is also known to be a genius with technology. Noiz is also a quiet and cold person. He is the leader of the group 'Ruff Rabbit'. Noiz wears a black and white collar shirt with a green tie with two pins. The bottom pin, hang with a green string connects to a pin with his groups mascot. His yellow and pink pins have an image of his All Mate. Noiz has about sixteen piercings all together. Noiz's Path Virus calls Aoba, telling him that his house is surrounded by the police since a policeman (Akushima) calls Aoba a terrorist. Tae tells Aoba to escape the house with Koujaku, Mink, Noiz and Clear through the back door so they do. As Aoba runs, Noiz tags along. Soon, both of them are pulled into a Rhyme match. Noiz watches as Aoba struggles to barely defend, not listening to Aoba's requests for help. After watching for a bit, he steps in and easily finishes the guy. Noiz and Aoba arrive in Green Playground; an arcade like town that resembles a Rhyme field. After checking the invitation card again, the two notice a map with a spot on it, indicating their place to stay. Noiz declares to follow Aoba since he wants his Rhyme rematch with Aoba. They head over to their lodging area, a building called Glitter. After settling on the sofa, Noiz asks to check Aoba's coil for the source of the invitation and whether or not it's somehow connected to Toue. After some reluctance, Aoba hands over his coil and Noiz links it up to his. However in the end, Noiz can't trace anything and only get errors. They eventually discuss Rhyme and Noiz becomes annoyed with Aoba's inadequate answers. The next day, Aoba wakes up to find Noiz fidgeting with Ren. Angered, Aoba forces Ren away from Noiz to check if he's alright. Noiz cannot understand why Aoba is so concerned about an All Mate. This makes Aoba angrier but then he notices that there's blood on Noiz' fingers. Noiz calmly explains that the injury came from his tools, which Aoba realizes is from when he grabbed Ren from him. When Aoba asks to see his hands, Noiz refuses and hits Aoba's hand away and leaves for his room instead. Aoba finds out from Ren that Noiz was researching his funtions and removed a worm from the earlier Rhyme match. Feeling guilty after learning the truth, Aoba attempts to apoligize but recieves no answer. The next day, Aoba makes coffee for himself and Noiz. Hearing Noiz come out of his room, Aoba attempts to greet him and Noiz responds normally. Relieved that Noiz isn't angry or ignoring him, Aoba passes him the coffee. However, Noiz ends up burning his mouth with hot coffee. Aoba frantrically tries to help and notices that the coffee also spilled over his hand still holding the cup. Noiz slaps Aoba's hand away when he tries to bring him to running water, instead he goes over to wash it himself. Aoba finds it weird that he panicked over burning his mouth but not his hand. Aoba apologizes for yesterday and thanks Noiz for fixing Ren. Noiz says that there's no need becuase he was only interested in Ren and whether there was something in Ren that let Aoba win. He just happened to fix the worm along the way. He only found out that Ren was one of the first models made. When Noiz came to the island and started Rhyme 3-4 years ago, Ren's model was no longer being used by anyone. Noiz goes outside to look for food and Aoba runs after him. When Aoba finds Noiz again, he's buying a large quantity of food. Shocked by the large amount, Aoba stops him from buying anymore and offers to carry some. Noiz doesn't see a problem since he recieves a lot of money for his high-paying job selling information. Noiz then points at the takoyaki that Aoba's holding and asks what it is. He doesn't seem to know local foods as he continues to press for an answer as well as the orther food names such as crepes and fried donuts. Noiz remarks that they all have strange names but are tasty. Aoba asks what he's been eating since then to which he answers that he's been living on delivery pizza and pasta, and not tired of them. Noiz continues to eat his sweets and other foods, even snatching the takoyaki from Aoba's hand. After the incident, Noiz was sent to the hospital. Aoba went to see him and told Noiz that once he is released, Tae wants to make him some of her special donuts. Good Ending Noiz leaves the hospital but disappears for a while. He one day shows up at the Junk Shop, dressed in a suit and without all his piercings. Aoba’s gets mad that he just left without any notice but Noiz tells Aoba that he went home to Germany to his parents and apologized for running away and never gone back or had any contact. His parants seme to had been worried and aopologized to and his father asked Noiz take over his company. Noiz came back to Japan for a brief time to take Aoba with him back to Germany. Mio gives Noiz a love letter but Noiz just thanks her and say that she is not a bad girl and will grow up to be a fine lady and picks Aoba up bridal style, telling her that he already has Aoba. Aoba still doesn't know if he should take Noiz's invite until Haga tells Aoba to go, saying that their is something called a phone, which they can always communicate with. Bad Ending Aoba goes into Noiz's world in which he "truly" wish for. Noiz isn't alone now because Aoba is with him. As they touch each other, it hurts even more. Noiz is not feeling pain and Aoba thinks that it isn't reality. Later Noiz licks Aoba's blood. After a while the two describe happiness for Noiz. Aoba is stuck in Noiz's world where they are cut up and are bleding but they can not die. Noiz is happy and dosen't care as long as Aoba is by his side, Aoba ask Noiz to let him go cause he can't take the pain, but Noiz will make Aoba stay with him forever. The screen fades... Gallery noizdull.PNG haticon.PNG owww.PNG mode.PNG aww.PNG smile.PNG whoa.PNG Trivia *His name is either spelled Noise, Noiz or Noize. But the official name for him is spelled Noiz. *He can only feel pain in his tongue *He’s skilled in gathering information and his team earns money by selling information about where Usui will appear. * He’s pretty cocky so he gets into fights a lot, especially with Koujaku. *Noiz has one weakness and that is seeing Aoba get hurt. *When he was younger he had a rabbit as a pet, though the current status of the rabbit is unknown. Category:Character Category:Main